Bulk bins, which are sometimes referred to as bulk boxes, Gaylord bins, skid boxes, pallet boxes, octabins, etc., are commonly used for storing and shipping bulk quantities of goods. Typically, bulk bins are erected on pallets so that a forklift can move a bin while it is filled with goods. In an erected configuration, a bulk bin defines a large interior volume for receiving and containing goods in bulk. Some bulk bins are selectively collapsible for storing the bulk bin in a more space-efficient manner when it is not being used.
Certain bulk bins are formed from sleeve packs. Bulk bin sleeve packs typically include a base and two separate wall members that are arranged to form a perimeter wall of the bulk bin. The two wall members can be permanently secured to one another to form the perimeter wall using an adhesive or the like, but doing so prevents the wall members from being collapsed separately for storage when they are not in use. The wall members can also be held together by a separate connection assembly, but these require additional pieces that can be cumbersome to install and remove when deploying and storing the sleeve pack.